Songfic or OneShot Request Place
by Avatar2016
Summary: I will write most one-shots or song-fic requests. More details inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter One

_Avatar's Official Song-fic, One-shot or other short stories request place_

Hm….long title….

I'll take requests on any song-fics, one-shots, or any other short story you want. Or…at least I'll attempt to write them. Here's the forum for requests:

Username:

Story Type:

What you want me to write about:

Song used (Optional):

Easy enough I guess.

Have fun requesting.


	2. Jayfeather and Breezepelt

And here's Jadepaw's request, Jayfeather and Breezepelt.

Jayfeather and Breezepelt

The bracken rustled as a gray cat pushed through them. He walked towards the mound of dirt that had collapsed on the tunnel and bent forward to press his nose onto it. It was cold and unmoved. "Jayfeather." Leafpool called to him, padding up towards where he stood. "Come on, we're collecting herbs." She rested her tail on his shoulders when he didn't respond. "I know you miss Hollyleaf but you have to keep helping your clan."

He nodded slowly and turned his head away from the tunnel. "Ok. I'll go find some catmint. I think there's some near the Windclan border."

"Do you want me to come? I think there is some juniper down there too."

"There's a bush up near the two-leg place I thought."

She nodded and turned away. "True. I'll go look there."

He nodded and pushed his way through the bracken towards the stream that separated the two clans.

Once he got there he started sniffing around unhappily, ignoring the smell of fresh rabbit across the border. He glanced up and saw the sky beginning to darken with grey storm clouds that threatened to pour rain on him.

Suddenly, a strong breeze that nearly knocked him off his paws carried the strong scent of Windclan.

He looked towards the border again and scanned the area, searching for a possible patrol. Then, a black pelt appeared out of the tall grass.

Jayfeather backed away from the cat, worrying he was too close to the border. But the warrior just stood there, watching him closely. "Hello Breezepelt..." He greeted, still wondering if the Windclan cat would attack.

"Hi….Jayfeather…" He sounded depressed about something.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather knew he shouldn't be talking to an enemy warrior but Breezepelt didn't look like he was going to attack him.

"Nothing." He looked away from Jayfeather and towards the lake where the stream in front of them ran into.

They stood there silent for a few moments until Breezepelt spoke again, "Heathertail was killed when she went to the Horse-Place and Crowfeather was murdered by Onestar…he mated with a cat from another clan. And now Nightcloud won't even look at me. She's too depressed about Crowfeather."

Jayfeather stared at him for a moment before saying, "I'm so sorry…how come we didn't hear about this a couple of days ago at the gathering?"

He shook his head sadly. "Heathertail was hunting around the barn yesterday and Crowfeather was killed on the night of the gathering."

Jayfeather looked away, strangely guilty about not being able to save them. He had known Heathertail, his brother, Lionblaze, liked her for some time. And Crowfeather was a cat who could never seem to find the right love. Jayfeather had heard of his relationship with Feathertail, a Riverclan cat, and Nightcloud.

"I need to go." Breezepelt meowed suddenly.

"Ok then, go."

"No…not back to the clan. What use would I be there?" He looked Jayfeather in the eyes. "I need to run away." Breezepelt lowered his head and asked quietly, "Will you come?"

Jayfeather looked at him for a few moments, thinking about the offer. _Hollyleaf's gone. She won't care if I go. But what about Leafpool…?_

"I….I'll...go." He finally managed to say, taking another step towards the stream, another step away from his home.

"Okay."

And then, they left. Breezepelt traveled in the grass and Jayfeather stayed next to the lake in case a patrol saw him. He could use the excuse that he had to go see another clan.

When the sun turned the sky into a light pink, they reached the Windclan border.

"We can spend the night here, just make sure we're up before the dawn patrol passes by." Breezepelt told him, laying down next to the barn. Jayfeather nodded and lay down next to him, shivering in the leaf-fall chill. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The sun peeked over the few trees on the Windclan border, Breezepelt stood in front of him, calling his name. "Jayfeather, wake up." He lifted his head and yawned.

"Ok, is the dawn patrol near?" Jayfeather asked, slowly standing up while stretching.

"No, but they will be soon."

"Let's go then."

They walked away from the horseplace and entered the marsh that bordered the island where the clans gathered every full moon. It was nearly half-moon now. He would have been going to Moonpool soon.

"We're on Riverclan territory now…" Breezepelt whispered, emerging from the reeds of the marsh. His and Jayfeathers pelts were covered in mud from their walk. "Jayfeather nodded and slowly padded up the Riverclan borderline, hoping that there wasn't a patrol coming. There was.

"I smell Windclan….and Thunderclan!" The voice of an apprentice exclaimed.  
"Both…..you're right. Go back to Leopardstar and tell her. We'll go investigate."

"Stop!" A brown tabby tom walked out of the bushes that separated the border. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jayfeather and that's Breezepelt." He flicked his tail over to his black furred friend.

"Windclan _and _Thunderclan. Strange. Why are you on my territory?"

Breezepelt spoke up, "We were only traveling up the borderline…"

More pawsteps were heard in the background. "Leopardstar! They're right there!" Four more cats appeared from the bushes.

"Attack!" Yowled the Riverclan leader and the cats jumped on Jayfeather and Breezepelt. Jayfeather struggled under the weight of a sandy colored tom as they hissed and clawed each other. He saw a glimpse of a black pelt and the thick scent of blood.

He pushed himself away from the Riverclan warrior and ran towards Breezepelt. The black warrior was laying on his side, not moving. Another Riverclan cat leaped onto Jayfeather and pushed him over. Jayfeather lunged for the other cats neck, but it sunk its teeth into his hind leg. He yowled in pain and jumped up, trying to escape. The cat again ran into him and pushed him over while raking its claws down his side. Jayfeather got up again and ran away into the bushes, leaving Breezepelt behind. _I'm sorry, Breezepelt. _

**A/N: **There you go. I didn't want to make it _too _long so I had to end it there.


End file.
